Claimed
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: A once-Ancient Council Circle of Hogwarts is resurrected as the four Heirs come into their long awaited inheritances; What happens when two of the heirs are made to be perfect for each other, by being the exact oposites? Alternate summary inside


**Title: **Claimed

**Pairings: **Dom/Sub Draco/Harry Blaise/Neville Charlie/OC Dean/Ron Seamus/Colin Dennis/OC Pansy/Hermione Mentions of APWBD/GG Viktor Krum/George Weasley Mentions of Percy Weasley/Fred Weasley Bill/Charlie Percy/Oliver (Mentions of Oliver/Harry)

**Warnings: **Yadda-yadda-yadda…. Too many to count, but here's a few to warn you for what's on the inside. Rape, Incent, Creature!Fic, Abuse, Character Death, Resurrections, Mentions of Necrophilia, Slut!Ginny, Overbearing!Molly, AU!Dursleys, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore!Bashing, Raped!Voldemort! Mpreg in later chapters!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the HP World… Buuut.. I do play around with the cast/crew when JKR isn't looking.

**Author Note: **Created May 20/2012, finished May 21/2012

**Summary: **Draco and fellow Slytherins each come into a Creature inheritance on the nights of their 16th birthdays. Harry and fellow Gryffindors also come into their inheritances. The four Houses are once more in alliance over the Council. What's happening in the Wizarding world? What are these creatures?

**Chapter One**

Pure-blood Inheritances: An Introduction to Creatures

By Marilynn O'Connell

_Prologue_

**For one thousand years, there have been a number of incredible Creature Inheritances. Each has been beautiful and fulfilling as the members of the Thirteen Most Ancient and Noble Houses have welcomed new Creatures into their families throughout the generations.**

**One of the most well-known and prestigious Houses to have Creature blood in the family line are the Malfoys. They are well-known to have Veela blood; the first Veela mate was Rudolphous Alexor Malfoy, B. 1350 & D. 1420. His mate was Rosalie Marie Delorian, who was a pure-blood witch from the Continent. **

**Another is the Potter line, who are known to have Dracken, Veela, Vixtis, Incubus, Siren and, dating back to the year 1309, Vampire blood in the lines. **

**For the most part, this book will be focusing on the more common Creatures that will be seen in the bloodlines along with a brief history of the Thirteen Houses. **

**For now, let us begin chapter one.**

_Chapter One: The Most Ancient and Noble Houses_

**Black: Page 1.**

**Longbottom: Page 2.**

**Malfoy: Page 3.**

**Nott: Page 4.**

**Crouch: Page 5.**

**Greengrass: Page 6.**

**Potter: Page 7.**

**Weasley: Page 8.**

**Zabini: Page 9.**

**Parkinson: Page 10.**

**Diggory: Page 11.**

**Prince: Page 12**

_(A dark haired male with startling green eyes turned the pages of the book until he came to the 'Potter' section, a smile grazing his lips the colour of soft rose petals. His eyes, flitting behind his round specs, absorbed the words quickly. He could hardly believe his family was a Noble House!)_

**Section I – Potter Lineage**

**With the beginning of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter came the beginning of a new Era. Each of the Thirteen Houses (**_A.N: Yes, I know I only have 12*. I couldn't think of the last. *sighs* _) **quickly introduced creatures into the lines.**

**Here, we will read about some of the Creature blood that was introduced to the Potter family.**

**Drackens: Humanoid Dragons (**A/N: Look at the section _Drackens (Or Dragon Kind)_ in the story 'The Rise of the Drackens' on Chapter One! (1)

**Veela: Veela are creatures of Seduction, with a strong Allure and unmatched beauty. They are flawless in their human forms. In their Mature Veela forms, they have large, uniquely coloured wings (Dominant) or small, white wings wings (*unmated* Submissive). Females have beaks and can produce fire-balls. Males do not have beaks, cannot produce fireballs, but **_**CAN**_** call upon the Elemants to protect their mates if in danger or life-threatening situations. Each Dominant's abilities are different. A Submissive's job is to protect and raise the young, and to be there for their Dominant mate.**

**Vixtis: These are a type of Under-water born, Live-on-Land-when-Mature (**A/N: Like a frog… or Turtle.) **type of creature. Not much is known about them, except they are like Red-kappas. **

**Vampire: Like we all know, Vampires do not sparkle in the sun (**A/N: Sorry, Twi-hards! Couldna resist it!) **nor are they harmed by Garlic, Holy Water or Wood stakes. They are, truly, immortal. They can't be killed with Venom or Poison, and their eyes turn a deep crimson red for three months after their month-long transformation is complete. During the Settling-period, a vampire must be separated from anyone unless it is to feed. Then, a Donor would be the best bet; preferably, someone the Vampire is familiar with.**

**Hell-Shades: They are Eerily similar to Hell-hounds; Once summoned, they are bound to the Caller and will live to protect their Caller with their very lives. It is rare, but within the last eight centuries there have been three cases of a Hell-shade mating/bonding with their Caller and producing strong children. **

_**Section II – Malfoy Section**_

**The Malfoy House is the Tenth House to be formed. Almost immediately, creatures were introduced to the house. Unfortunately, little is known about the House of Malfoy.**

**(**_The startling bright Avada Kedavra eyes flashed a brilliant spark at the information on his own family, and then he glanced at his large wings that had sprouted from his shoulder-blades in a flurry of blood and the squelching noises of his skin being ripped and bone cracking to rearrange itself. The young man shuddered, feeling the agonizing pain all over again before a yawn worked itself out of him and he decided to turn in for the night. He shut the book and placed it on his side-table, then blew a kiss to her frazzled White Owlet, and slid under the covers of his bed spread. _

_The White with black spots-spotted Owl clicked her beak affectionately at her Master, then lifted her right wing and tucked her face under the appendage to sleep.)_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…

…

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

(***Malfoy Manor***)

[=Draco=]

_(A tall grey eyed, platinum blonde haired young man sat at his desk with his Quill in hand and his bright purple inkwell, composing a letter to his long-time best friend, Blaise Zabini. The chocolate skinned male had recently come into his Inheritance, much like the Blonde had earlier that summer. _

_All the blonde could determine was that his friend was not his mate, and he didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. Knowing him, he would get that specky little Gryffindor git as a mate, the boy so scrawny even his clothes were determined to run away from him._

_A soft rumbling noise, in the imitation of a soft purr, pushed up from his chest, making him wish he could, now more than ever, find his mate. Otherwise, he would be left to live like his Uncle Severus. He loved the normally dour man, but he wanted to feel complete. Whole._

_The young blonde sighed, and rolled from his stomach to his back, wishing now more than ever, he could just be normal and not rich, not beautiful, and not so sought after for a Husband to all the air-headed daughters his father's friends had. Honestly, it's like the elder blonde didn't even know his only son was gay._

_Speaking of gay, his thoughts began to wander back to the day a few days before the end of term last year, when he'd walked into the Prefects bathroom and gotten the shock of his life._

_Harry Potter, naked, in the bath. With water running in thin rivulets down the toned, lithe muscles of his back and then he'd turned, his eyes closed. The blonde still remembered the sight of the brunette, a sigh parting pink lips as the other boy bathed. _

_He'd been mortified, and had run back to his common room, hard as hell and wishing he could have run his tongue over the dusky brown nipples that capped off his pectorals, lapped a path down to the boy's tightly-clenched six-pack abdomen…_

_He growled, his inner creature not liking the blonde for thinking of anyone but his mate. But, of course, he didn't know who his mate was. Merlin, he hoped his mate was a male!)_

**A/N:**

Prologue is done!

I hope you guys enjoy this. More to come when I find time!

1 = 'The Rise of the Drackens' was written by **StarLight Massacre; **I did ask permission to use her description of Drackens because I, personally, cannot describe them to save my life. Instead, I chose to a perfected version a lot of people have played around with and mutated. I find Massacre's version is much better, much more well-written, and all-around perfected.

'*' = I used this to mark the '12 most Noble and Ancient Houses'. I can't think of the original 13, so I substituted some for the others, while using the Originals I _did_ remember. 25 points to anyone who can give me the list of the original 13 in a review. Please give me your House in your review AFTER your List.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Right. I know I'm going to be getting questions on the Creatures, so before you all ask, here's some answers.

**Draco's Creature**: At this moment in time, I have no decided what Creature Draco will be. It's between Dracken, Veela, Velcon and a Dragon-like creature.

**Velcon: **Not well known in the Malfoy blood are a Veela cousin, the Velcon. These are generally **All-Male**, but once every thousand years, a female is produced and is hidden away from the Society to protect her and mate her off to the King/Prince if he is unmated. Veela, while mostly all-female, do have males born with the active-Veela gene; It's rare, but it does happen. Same with the Velcon.

**Harry's Creature**: Like Draco, I haven't decided on the creature; added to the mix I gave Draco, Harry has the option of having the supressed or recessive gene needed for the 'Avian' creature.

**Fleur and Bill: **I liked the pairing in the stories, but not the movie. Therefore, they will _**NOT**_ be together in this story!


End file.
